Cold and Dark
by Envious Lacerations
Summary: Karel is a seemingly cold Sword Master. Lucius is a bright, gentle Monk. They both love each other without the other knowing. R&R please!


**Well, I have an a bit of an obsession for Karel...and Lucius is pretty cool, so I decided to hook my two favorite characters up. Hope ya like it and thanx for reading.**

**Title: Cold and Dark**

**Pairing: Karel X Lucius**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Well, obviously there is gonna be some Swordmaster and Monk fluff;) Its nothing big, just a little fluff.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own that awesome swordmaster or anything/anyone else Fire Emblem.**

* * *

Karel was sitting in a clearing, his back against a tree, brooding over a certain Monk.

Lucius. His name was like a beautiful sound. Something you never forget. Karel couldn't seem to forget the innocent Monks girl-ishly good looks either. Those big Sky-blue eyes and long golden hair, just brushing his butt. Under Lucius's robes was a body that was lean and lithe. When he had been injured by bandits, Karel had been the one to tend his wounds, seeing as the that pesky Cleric, Sera, was tending to Erks wounds. And the Troubadour, Priscilla, was, of course, tending to her brother, Ravens, wounds. Since Karel was used to tending his own wounds, he had been volunteered by Elliwood to tend to Lucius's.

He had gotten a most tantalizing peek at the Monks smooth, creamy skin...

Karel shivered, feeling his body react to just the thought of the Monk's beautiful body. Since then, Lucius seemed to hang around him alot, always asking about him, if he was okay, if he was tired or if he was hungry or thirsty.

Karel was a seasoned veteran. He could go without food, water, sleep or medical aid for quite a bit longer than the normal man or woman. He therefore did not hesitate to tell the Monk that his concern was not needed. Though he admitted to himself that it was wanted.

When he saw a flash of hurt in Lucius's eyes, he told himself an answering flash of regret did not flash through his own.

Karel sighed, shifting to lean more comfortably on the tree he was sitting back against. Eliwood's band of fighters had successfully beaten that Cretan, Nergal, and were now on their way 'Home'... Wherever 'Home' was. Karel was not bound to one place, he was a wanderer. He wandered the world, looking for worthy opponents. _'Heh',_ Karel rubbed a hand over his face, _'Someone worthy to kill me.'_

Karel pushed his hand through his long brown hair, thinking again of Lucius. He gazed around the clearing. _'Would the Monk-'_Karel broke off his thought as he felt someone approaching. Nobody came near Karel without him knowing it. His hand went to his sword laying on the ground next to him. Not because he felt threatened, it was just habit.

He breathed in deeply, sighing when he recognized the provocative scent of the afor-mentioned Monk. Citrus and Vanilla.

"Lucius..." His deep vioce rumbled, amused that the Monk had decided to come pester him yet again. Not that he minded, of course.

Lucius stepped into the clearing, smiling at the Sword master. "Good afternoon, Karel." He made his way over to the sitting Swordmaster, carrying a water-skin.

Karel looked up at Lucius as he approached. God, the way he moved, even stifled by those thick Monk robes...He blinked, Lucius was now in front of him, holding up a water-skin. "Hmm?"

Lucius chuckled."I said, would you like some water?" He sat down next to Karel, holding out the water-skin.

Karel nodded, accepting the offered liquid.

Lucius watched, shyly, as Karel uncapped the Water-skin and tipped it towards his mouth. He blushed when a rivulet of water ran down the side of Karel's mouth. He stared at it, seemingly entranced.

He glanced up to find Karel watching him, slowly lowering the water-skin.

"S-so...I..uh.." Lucius fluttered his hands, embarrassed to be caught staring.

Karel watched the flustered Monk, his usually cold brown eyes glinting with amusement. Karel put the cap on the water-skin and handed it back to Lucius, feeling a tingle go through him as their fingers accidentally touched.

Lucius jerked his hand back, gaze going to his lap, and mumbled an apology.

"So.."Karel had never been much of a talker, and when he did speak, it was usually to compliment to a worthy opponent before he took their life. He had no idea what he was doing when he wasn't fighting. Karel sighed, shifting a bit."...Are we..Is it time to leave?"

Lucius looked up at him."Oh, no. Lord Eliwood has decided we are to camp here for the night." The slight Monk fidgeted, setting the water-skin down beside him. "He..uh..he said you and I have the twilight watch tonight."

Karel gazed at the squirming Monk curiously."You...don't like the dark...do you?"

Lucius flushed."I-no."He sighed."I never have."

Karel felt the corner of his mouth tug up in an almost imperceptible smile. "Don't worry, I will protect you...from the dark."

Lucius looked up at him and blinked, his mouth falling open."Are you...making fun of me?"

Karel didn't answer, but his mouth twitched again.

Lucius gasped."You ARE making fun of me!" He glared at the amused Sword master."It's serious, Karel! I can't seem to function right in the dark."

"Perhaps that is why Eliwood paired you with me." Karel pointed out.

Lucius looked thoughtful."But wouldn't that mean I would be hindering your fighting abilities?"

Karel shook his head."No. I am the probably the only one capable of keeping watch with you at night and concentrating on the battle at the same time." 'Or maybe not', Karel thought, ruefully.

Lucius frowned, his smooth brow wrinkling. "I guess it was a wise move then." He seemed sad.

Karel looked him in the eye."I did not say that to belittle your capabilities, Lucius. I said it because it was the most probable reason for Eliwood to pair us." He hesitated, but after a moment added,"And because...you are the only one I...get along with..."He seemed distinctly uncomfortable admitting this.

It seemed to brighten up Lucius though, for he smiled and reached out, laying a tentative hand on his arm."Thank you, Karel."

Lucius couldn't believe it when the Sword master's cheeks turned brilliantly red at his touch. Karel opened and closed his mouth like a gaping fish before staring at the hand on his arm and mumbling something unintelligible.

"What?" Lucius hadn't quite heard him.

"..."

Lucius, thinking that Karel was angry with him, started to pull his hand back, a hurt look in his eyes.

Karel, lightening quick, grabbed his hand before he could release his arm, startling the poor Monk.

"...I am not...angry with you."

Lucius always wondered if Karel was telepathic. He always seemed to know what he was thinking.

"Oh." Lucius was now gazing at Karel's hand on top of his. Karel's eyes widened slightly and he snatched his hand back, and Lucius slowly pulled his hand back.

"...Sorry.."

"Oh, no, no. I don't mind. I actually like..."Lucius trailed off, clearing his throat, realizing what he was about to say.

Karel had a knowing look in his eye though, like he knew what he was going to say anyway.

Lucius stood up, meaning to make his departure before he embarrassed himself further, but stumbled on the hem of his robe instead, falling right into Karel's lap.

"Ah! I-I'm sorry!" He put out his hand to push himself up, when he heard a gasp from above him. He paused, looking up at Karel from his lap.

Karel's cheeks were pink again and his narrowed eyes were fixed on where Lucius had put his hand.

Lucius followed his gaze and his sky-eyes widened dramatically, his face turning scarlet. He had put his hand on Karel's groin.

Lucius froze. "I-I..."He kept staring at his hand pushing against the apex of Karel's legs. He was absolutely mortified.

He felt a slight move from Karel and thought the Swordmaster was going to kill him. Lucius was shocked almost speechless when he felt Karel's hands slide under his arms and lift him gently off of him, moving Lucius to sit in front of him, between his, now spread, legs, instead of on him.

"I...am so sorry, Karel..." Lucius wouldn't look at him. He could feel tears of embarrassment welling up.

Karel could still feel the pressure of where Lucius had put his hand."...It's okay..Lucius." He wanted Lucius to look at him. He called his name again, receiving a shake of the head in return. He hesitantly stretched out his hand to Lucius's chin, tipping it up so he could look into his eyes. He was foiled again when Lucius closed his eyes.

"...It was an..accident, Lucius. You harbored no ill will towards me."

Twin tears leaked out from under Lucius's closed eyes, leaving tracks down his flushed cheeks. Karel wiped them away, his hand gentle. Lucius opened his eyes in surprise when he felt Karel touch his face. Which made him look into eyes that he was sure were angry. They weren't.

"You aren't...Angry with me?"

Karel looked thoughtful."No." He released Lucius's chin."Were you anyone else I would have killed you, though."

Lucius blanched."Would you really?"

Karel nodded. "I am a killer, Lucius, It's what I do...The only thing I know to do." He wasn't looking for pity, he was simply stating what he knew.

Lucius shook his head, golden hair flying. "It's not what you have to be though!"He grabbed Karel's hand and twined his fingers with his own, blushing as he did so."But a moment ago, you tried to tell me that something was not my fault! You have care in you, Karel, I know you do!"

Karel was silent for a moment, staring at their joined hands."...Only for you...Lucius.."He pulled his hand back, looking down into Lucius's face, expecting to see rejection, disgust.

What he saw instead was surprise, hope and...what? Love?

Karel's gaze widened when he saw tears once again gathering in Lucius's sky-eyes."Lucius...?"He was uncertain as to why the Monk was weeping.

Lucius moved forward slowly, giving Karel time to stop him if he wanted. When he didn't, Lucius cautiously wrapped his arms around the Sword master, burrowing his face into Karel's clothed chest.

For a moment Karel was too stunned to move. He had the beautiful Monk he had been thinking non-stop about, so close to him, on his _Lap. 'Does he really...care for..me?' _Karel's arms moved, slowly, to wrap around Lucius's slight body, holding the Monk to him gently. He leaned his head down to bury his face into Lucius's golden locks, smelling again the scent of Citrus and Vanilla.

"Karel." Lucius whispered, rubbing his cheek on Karel's chest.

"...Lucius."One of Karel's hands came up to tangle itself in Lucius's hair, rubbing the strands between his fingers.

Lucius sighed, shifting closer."Do you...I c-care for you, Karel." He hesitated."A lot."

"..."

Lucius pulled back, looking up at him, his eyes widening in surprise when he saw a small smile stretching Karel's mouth.

"I...Love You, Lucius."

Lucius sighed, tears of happiness spilling over."I Love You too, Karel!"

Karel's smile widened, his eyes glinting. Hearing Lucius say that he Loved him, out loud, made him feel incredibly happy. He couldn't remember feeling like this but maybe once, long ago and it was a far cry from what he now felt. It was when he had gotten his first sword. Nothing to do with any human. Just cold, unfeeling steel.

No More.


End file.
